


Hard Dixon's Cider

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is the man in training (not really), Extrovert Merle, Merle is the man, Multi, Old Friends, Past Regrets, Shy Daryl, There is alcohol, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With help from a friend, Merle and Daryl now have a pretty successful business. While he is out of town, the brothers have to do some networking on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagentasNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/gifts).



> For my favorite Merle girl, Magenta. I will always write Merle for you sweetie. I hope to have the second part up before Friday.

The business was starting to take off, and the Dixon brothers were celebrating. Not with their own product of course; that was for the customers. Merle had invited a few of his friends who had helped them get Dixon Brother's Hard Cider on its feet. They had contracts with a few of the local bars, but were hoping to expand to larger markets like restaurants. Mike and Danny had put out a lot of capital for this venture and were in the process of making a fairly decent return on their investment. The recipe had belonged to the brother's maternal grandfather, and they had found it after he passed away as they were cleaning out the man's old hunting cabin. Pauly, the man who had gotten them the contracts with the bars, was talking their ear off about his plan for expansion. "There's a new place opening up next month that you need to check out. It's gonna be a bar and grill, and I think it would be a perfect place to sell your cider." 

"Is it the place out on Highway 69? They’re coming along pretty good with it; only broke ground a month ago." Merle said.

"Yeah, I know some of the guys on the construction crew." Pauly replied. "They said the owner is pretty cool and looking for local business' to partner with. I have to go to Baton Rouge for a family thing this week, so I won't be able to meet with him. You and Daryl should go over tomorrow and try to make a deal."

Daryl didn't like making the deals; he liked making the cider. "Merle can go; he's the one with all the charm and, you know, words." Pauly laughed and Merle slapped his brother on the back.

"I know you got some Dixon charm in there somewhere baby brother; I can coax it outta ya. Besides, you're half of this business; you're gonna hafta learn how to deal with people." Daryl groaned and took a drink of his Jack and coke.

"I'll go, but I ain't saying shit. You do all the talking; I'll just sit there and look pretty."

Merle slapped him on the back so hard, some of his drink sloshed out of the glass. "Don't you worry Darlina. You just watch ole Merle work his magic. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Merle woke up on the floor and Daryl was half hanging off the couch, snoring like a freight train. He took his cell phone from the coffee table and checked the time; it was nine o'clock in the morning. He had one missed call and one voice mail. He struggled to get his old, fat ass up off the floor, and when he did, he made a beeline to the bathroom; he had to piss like a racehorse. Second order of business was coffee, and lots of it. He stumbled into the kitchen and started the pot, then leaned back against the counter to check his voicemail. Pauly sounded awful chipper to have been six sheets to the wind last night, but Merle had to admit, he'd never seen a man who could hold his liquor better. Pauly was calling to let him know that he had spoken to Sam Hudson, owner of the new bar and grill they had been talking about last night. Sam had agreed to meet the brothers at the building site at noon to discuss a possible deal to sell their product at the restaurant. Merle groaned at the prospect of having to put on clothes and leave the house, but knew that this was a great opportunity for them. He didn't want Pauly to think that he didn't appreciate what he had done, so he poured two cups of adrenaline and went to wake up his brother.

Daryl was startled awake when Merle shook him by the shoulder. The half of his body that was still on the couch came tumbling down onto the floor at his brother's feet. "Goddammit Merle! What the fuck are you doing?" Daryl yelled. Merle took him by the arm and helped him stand, then sat him on the couch, handing him the steaming mug.

"Drink that, get in the shower, and put on some decent clothes. Pauly got us a meeting with some guy named Sam Hudson; he owns the bar and grill we were talking about last night. We gotta be at the work site at noon, and it's gonna take all that time to sober up, so you better get your ass moving."

Daryl took a sip of his coffee and hissed when it burned his tongue. "I ain't going."

"The fuck you ain't," Merle said and shoved his finger in Daryl's face. "Who do you think is gonna be in charge of this thing when I'm dead?"

"You ain't dying Merle."

"I will if this business goes under," Merle replied.

"If the business goes under, I don't have anything to be in charge of dumbass." Daryl said and smirked.

"You know what I damn well mean. I ain't running this by myself; you get your ass up and in the shower, and wear something that ain't got holes in it, or grease stains on it."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, both brothers were clean, dressed, and sober. Daryl loaded a case of cider into the truck, while Merle gathered up financial reports and reviews on the merchandise; he wanted to be prepared and didn't exactly know what Sam would want to know. The drive over was quiet; Merle was rehearsing his sales pitch in his head and Daryl was trying to think of a way to avoid being in that meeting. The construction crew was busy working when they arrived, and Daryl parked along the outside where the parking lot would be once it was laid. "I'm gonna find out where he is. I'll be right back." Daryl lit a smoke as his brother got out of the truck; maybe he could wait out here while Merle worked his magic. He was halfway through his cigarette when Merle came back out. "He's in this little portable office down here." Merle said as he leaned in the passenger's side window. "I'm gonna go on in; finish your smoke and then bring the case in." Daryl nodded his head and watched his brother walk away.

He took his time with his smoke; as much time as it would allow him, which was about four minutes. Daryl reluctantly let it drop to the ground; killing it dead with the toe of his boot as he stepped out of the truck. He hesitated before taking the case of cider from the backseat, but realized he might be holding up the meeting. He trudged toward the portable building hoping he wasn't going to fuck this up for them. He could hear Merle's voice as he walked through the door, and saw a pretty, young girl sitting at an oversized desk typing away on a computer. She looked up as the door closed behind him. "You must be the other Dixon," she said and looked him up and down. "Sam's in the office with your brother; just go on back." Daryl only nodded and opened the door the girl pointed to. He was assaulted by Merle's laugh as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

"You ain't gonna believe this little brother." The laughter could only mean that things were going well, right? He sat the case of cider on the floor next to Merle's chair; when he stood up, there was a beautiful woman leaning against the desk. She had long, curly dark hair, dark eyes and bright smile. "I want you to meet Sam Hudson." The woman extended her hand for Daryl to shake; he looked at her confused.

"You can call me Samantha if it makes you feel more comfortable. I bet you don't remember me, huh Daryl?"

He honestly didn't; something in her features seemed familiar, but her name didn't ring any bells. "No ma'am, I don't."

"Sam and I went to school together," Merle explained. "I tried all through high school to get with her, but she wouldn't have it." He laughed again, and Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her. "You were too good for me, weren't ya?"

Samantha moved to sit on the chair behind the desk. "No Merle, I wasn't. That's what all my friends told me. They said you were trouble and that I would regret getting with you; they convinced me that you weren't the kind of guy who would appreciate what I had to give. They said I deserved better than you, but they were wrong."

Merle and Daryl sat down in the two folding chairs in front of the desk. "I never liked those girls you hung out with; snobby bitches. I know they weren't wrong; you did deserve better than me. All I could've given you back then was a ride in the back of my truck."

"Considering the men I've been with since then; I know they were wrong." She didn't continue and the room fell quiet. "So, Pauly said this was the best shit in town and that I'd be a fool not to have it in my restaurant."

"Pauly's the most honest son of a bitch I know, but you should probably try some for yourself." Merle elbowed a distracted Daryl in the ribs. "Why don't you open a bottle for Miss Samantha here?" Daryl was shaken to his senses and reached down to grab a bottle and open it for her. Her fingers brushed against his when they made the transfer, and Daryl felt a rush of heat through his body.

She took one sip, then another, then she downed half the bottle. "Damn Merle, this is good. Y'all make this all by yourselves?"

Daryl watched her lips as they wrapped around the opening and her throat bob with every swallow. "Yes ma'am. It's mostly me, but Merle gives his input."

She smiled at him. "You've done a great job, Daryl; this is amazing. I would love to have this in my restaurant. I'll put a big sign on the door that says, 'Featuring Dixon Brother's Hard Cider'. What do you think of that?"

Daryl blushed and looked away. "That sounds like a mighty fine idea, Sam." Merle said and slapped his brother on the back.

"I have two conditions though," she said, getting the celebrating brother's attention. "First, Daryl, I want you to stop calling me ma'am. It's obvious you're respectful and polite, but it makes me feel like a grandmother."

"Sorry ma' . . . I mean Samantha." he said shyly.

"No need to apologize for manners, they're just not required here. Secondly, it would be a shame for y'all to have brought a whole case and have to lug the thing back home. Why don't we celebrate; to old friends and new business ventures."

"That sounds like a damn fine idea Sam," Merle replied and took three more out of the case, and handing them out. Daryl stayed quiet while his brother and Samantha reminisced about old times. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so pretty and didn't look anywhere near her age, or maybe Merle just looked like an old man. Didn't make any difference to Daryl, he was glad his brother had dragged him here. He was barely listening to their conversation, his mind drifting to all kinds of things, when he heard her say something that struck a chord in his memory bank.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I do remember you. I saw you up at the swimming hole one day; you were with Johnny Taylor." The entire memory rushed into his head then, and he was a little embarrassed. 

Samantha's face grew red as well. "Mmmm, Johnny Taylor. I remember that day." Her voice was laced with nostalgia and regret. "What exactly did you see?" she asked.

He looked down at the floor. "Uh, nothing much."

"I doubt that," she said and moved closer to him. Samantha put her finger on his chin and lifted his face to look at him; electricity shot through his body at her touch. "You saw us having sex, didn't you?"

"Mmmm," was his only response. Merle sat next to him wide eyed.

"Holy shit little brother! You saw more of her than I ever did!"

"I didn't mean to; I'm sorry." He did look sorry, but he also looked embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry Daryl." She turned and looked at Merle. "He was more of a mistake than you ever would have been Merle. I wish I hadn't been so stupid back then." She turned back to Daryl. "Did you like what you saw?"

At this point, Daryl thought his face would be permanently red for the rest of his life. He didn't want to say it out loud, so he hummed his response again. She smiled at him and went back to her chair behind the desk, taking another cider with her. "Is it too late?" she asked, not specifying which brother she was talking to. 

Merle decided to answer; he knew Daryl wouldn't be able to form words. "It's never too late Sam. You're still as pretty as you were back then, and hell you filled out pretty good." They stared at each other for a moment, having a conversation without words. 

Daryl saw how they looked at each other and knew what was about to happen. He stood from his chair and made his way to the door. "I'll just go out to the truck; let y'all have some privacy."

"No Daryl, stay." Samantha said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. If it's okay with you two."

"You want both of us?" Merle asked. He and Daryl looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"I heard a lot of rumors about you back in high school Merle, and if any of those rumors are true, and if that skill runs in the family, then yes. I want both of you."

A wide grin split Merle's face. "Daryl's got skill; he's a Dixon, so that's a given, but he ain't got as much experience as I do."

"Shut the fuck up Merle," Daryl said under his breath. He turned around to face them both and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Do you want to do this Daryl? You don't have to." she asked as she stood from the chair and walked to stand in the open space between the brothers. 

He didn't even give his brother a second glance when he spoke. "Yes," he answered in a low, thick voice. Samantha reached out her hand behind her for Merle to take; soon she was the center of a Dixon brother's sandwich, her heart beat a little faster. Merle stood behind her and laid his hands on her hips. "Tell us what you want darlin'; we'll give you whatever you need," he whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but porn, and a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, and left comments and kudos. Y'all are the best. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Samantha put her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him softly. His hands went to her breasts and he squeezed them lightly, eliciting a moan from the woman. Merle leaned forward, kissing her neck and shoulders. When she pulled herself away from Daryl's mouth, her head rolled back onto Merle's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but she could sense Daryl watching her. "I want to taste you; both of you." Daryl groaned and moved closer to her, so she could feel him on her leg. Behind her, Merle bucked his hips and she felt him hard against her ass; he turned her face to meet his and kissed her long and deep.

They moved as a unit back to the desk where the brothers leaned against the edge. Samantha knelt before them and touched them through their pants. "Fuck darlin'" Merle exclaimed. "If your hand feels that good I can't wait to feel that pretty mouth on me." She smiled up at them; Merle was looking right at her, but Daryl had his eyes closed and his head back. She took Merle out first and drooled.

"God Merle. I never would have imagined you were this big." Samantha licked her lips and ran her finger over the head of Merle's impressive cock. She looked up at Daryl, and moved her hand against him again. "Look at me Daryl; I want you to see this." He opened his eyes and looked at her. He watched carefully as she unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down slowly. Their eyes were locked on each other as she took him out and held him in her hand. "I'm happy to see it runs in the family." She put her mouth around the head and licked the slit. Daryl moaned embarrassingly, and Merle grew impatient.

"You decide you like him better now?" He huffed. Without a word, Sam took him in her other hand and squeezed the head. "That's more like it sweetheart." Merle relaxed against the desk and let Sam do her thing. She went back and forth between the brothers, giving them equal attention until Daryl stopped her.

"We gotta move on or I'm gonna fucking cum." He said and put his hand over hers, slipping it off his dick. Samantha popped her mouth off Merle and stood up, putting a hand on each of their chests.

"Have you boys done this before? Because there are a lot of directions this can go from here. It's your choice." Merle and Daryl both stepped out of their pants and left them on the floor as they circled around her; Merle in front of her and Daryl behind. 

"Do you want us together, or one at a time?" Merle said in her ear. 

"Surprise me," she said with a wicked grin on her face. In seconds. Merle was on his knees, taking off her shoes and pants, while Daryl pulled her shirt over her head. Merle kissed her stomach and her thighs, and bumped her clit with his nose. Daryl unhooked her bra and sent it flying across the room; his hands caressed her back and front, and settled on her chest. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he kneaded her breasts, pulling and pinching them lightly. Merle lifted her leg to set her foot on his shoulder, then took her clit in his mouth and sucked softly.

"Your fucking beautiful Samantha," Daryl whispered in her ear and she moaned when she felt Merle's mouth on her. "I remember seeing you at the swimming hole, naked and riding Johnny's dick. Your tits bouncing and your beautiful, long hair blowing in the wind. You looked like a fucking angel Samantha. So fucking beautiful then; even more beautiful now."

She didn't know what was making her more wet, Daryl's words or Merle's mouth. The older Dixon had begun fingering her and licking her clit with his cat-like tongue. Her knees became weak, but Daryl held her up against his chest; scraping his teeth lightly against her skin, and kissing each spot after. Merle's fingers sped up and Daryl moved his hips against her ass, grinding his leaking dick onto her crack. "Oh fuck Merle! That feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Her head fell back onto Daryl's shoulder and she moaned loud and long when the dam burst and she came into Merle's mouth. Daryl continued to hold her and touch her through her orgasm and placed soft kisses to her neck as she came down. 

Merle stood up and grabbed her by the back of the neck, kissing her like fire. She opened her mouth to him and could taste herself on his tongue. "Damn Sam," he said quietly, "ain't never tasted anything so good in my whole life." He kissed her lips again and Daryl snaked his hand down her body to feel her wetness. He ran his fingers over her opening and pushed one inside, then worked his way up, rubbing over her sensitive clit. She gasped into Merle's mouth when she felt Daryl's fingers rub her, and he smiled. He wanted to make a show of it, so he pushed Merle away and turned her to face him. He stuck his finger in his mouth, moaning and sucking her flavor off him, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. "Merle's right. You taste so sweet." He kissed her hard and moved his hips against her until he felt her pull away from him. He looked up and saw his brother grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Tell us what you want, Sam." Merle said. "We'll do anything." She looked at Daryl and his eyes were hooded. He had his hand on his dick and was moving it slowly.

"Anything you want Samantha." He repeated his brother's words as he stared her down.

"I want to ride you Merle, and I want you behind me Daryl. Will that work for y'all?"

"Fuck yes," the brother's said in sync, and hastily set about cleaning off the desk. They made such a ruckus that Daryl was convinced the girl on the other side of the door knew exactly what they were doing. Merle laid on his back as Sam climbed on top of him. He ran his finger over her pussy to find that she was still dripping wet. He took her by the hips and guided her over his hard, thick cock. She held him in her hand as he brought her down slowly. The stretch was almost unbearable at first, but that quickly gave way to a fullness she had never felt before. Sam had never in her life had a man, or men, that were as long and thick as the Dixon brothers. It pained her to think that she had wasted so much of her youth listening to those stuck up bitches in high school. She began to slowly grind herself on him and Merle moaned.

Daryl stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders and back, waiting for his cue, which came sooner than he expected, as she turned her head back toward him. "Daryl, the cabinet in the corner. I have lube; use it." He didn't run, but he walked faster than he ever had, clearing the space between them and the file cabinet in two long strides. Once he was behind Samantha again he slicked up one finger and gently pushed it inside her. She moaned loud and long, still moving against his brother, and Daryl didn't know if it was him or Merle causing her to make that noise, but he didn't give a fuck either way. When he felt her loosen up, he added a second finger and she moved back against him, then forward onto Merle. Daryl's dick was leaking now and was afraid he'd miss the show if he couldn't get inside her soon.

"Please tell me you're ready Samantha. I need to be inside you." He begged and whined.

"Oh yes Daryl please." She begged right back, and leaned forward, putting her palms flat on the desk on either side of Merle's face. Daryl spread her cheeks and saw her hole glistening with slick. He generously squeezed some on his dick and guided himself inside her. She tensed up a little and he rubbed circles on her back to help her relax. She was so tight that he thought he would cum before he bottomed out, so he went as slow as he could, for her sake and his. Sam and Merle had stopped moving so Daryl could slide in without anyone getting hurt, and when her ass was full of his cock, the brothers looked at each other.

"Alright brother," Merle said. "One in, one out; got it?" Daryl nodded his head and slid his dick out of Samantha's ass, as he felt Merle move up inside her pussy. The brothers moved back and forth slowly, until they had confidence in their rhythm and Daryl sped up his thrusts as Merle did the same, fucking up into Sam's pussy. Daryl felt his orgasm coming fast and hot; he barely had time to warn them before he spilled into Samantha's backside. 

"Fuck, Fuck! Goddammit!!!" He yelled and continued to move insider her until he was done. He was mortified that he had cum so quickly, but neither Merle nor Sam acknowledged it. He took a step back allowing his spent cock to fall out of her, and stumbled into the desk chair they had moved beside the file cabinet. He remembered seeing a roll of paper towels in there and took them out to clean himself up. Glancing back up at his brother and Samantha, he saw that Merle was sitting up, his mouth on Sam's breasts and his hands on her hips, moving her up and down on his length at a rapid pace. Daryl watched her face contort as she came undone; it was the same image he had seen all those years ago at the swimming hole. 

Once she and Merle collapsed on the desk, Daryl began to put his clothes back on and picked the other two sets off the floor before setting the roll of paper towels on the desk by Merle's head. Daryl sat in the chair watching his brother and Samantha. They looked good together, and he could see how much Merle liked her. He watched them kiss lazily and wondered if he should go back to the truck and leave them alone. He was almost to the door when they sat up and jumped off the desk.

"Don't leave yet Daryl." Samantha said as she took her and Merle's clothes from the chair he had been sitting in. He stood by the door waiting for them to get dressed. When she and Merle were standing with him by the door, she took his hand in hers. "I just want to tell you that I don't regret for a minute what we just did. It's been a long time since I felt something like that from a man, much less two, and I will never forget it. I hope you won't either."

"Not a chance in hell," Daryl replied, smirking. He knew that he would never have the opportunity to touch her again, but he was more than satisfied with the way things had turned out. He knew that she was his brother's woman now and he was happy for both of them. Sam opened the door and the three of them walked out to the lobby of the makeshift office. Her secretary looked up and blushed, she had heard everything that happened behind that door. "I need you to print out a copy of the liquor contract for these fine men, so they can take it to their lawyer and have it looked over." The girl simply nodded and began to search her computer files. "Daryl, why don't you stay here while I walk Merle out to the truck?"

"Alright Samantha." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door with his brother. Daryl looked back at the young woman behind the desk; she was still blushing, which made him blush. When a small stack of papers came out of the printer, she neatly put them together with a post it note on top. He didn't notice the note at first, until he was halfway out the door.

"Uh, what's this?” he asked point to the post it.

"Well," she said shyly, "that's my cell number, in case . . .ya know . . . maybe you want to go out on a date sometime?" Daryl smiled brightly at the invitation.

"I guess you'll be hearing from me soon then." He replied and whistled a tune all the way back to the truck.


End file.
